lore_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Persephone
'''Persephone '''is the Goddess of Spring. She is new to Olympus and is there to study Biochemistry Theory and train to be a sacred virgin. Her innocence and naivety can often get her into trouble or be a source of comedy for her friends and peers, but she is strong and determined to make it on her own. Being the daughter of Demeter, she is a descendant of the 6 Traitors Dynasty and is an heiress to the Barley Mother fortune. Appearance Persephone has a monochromatic theme, with pink skin and darker pink hair. She is noted as being rather short in stature. Her favorite hairstyle is having her hair in a pixie cut or rolled into space buns. Her wardrobe consists largely of pastel or light colors. Her hair, which dissolves into flower petals when cut, is connected to her emotional state. It grows abnormally fast in moments of extreme stress. A halo of flowers will appear when she is aroused, while a thorn crown will grow at times of rage (as well as her eyes turning red). Personality Persephone is a sweet and innocent young adult, learning how to live on her own on Olympus. She hasn't experienced much of Olympus itself due to her over-protective mother Demeter. Due to her naivety, she is often prone to trouble because other Gods and Goddess take advantage of her. Persephone at times can lack confidence in herself, not knowing if the path her mother has chosen for her is the right one. She loves animals and nature, is extremely friendly and outgoing, and is Hades' love interest within this story. Despite her inexperience with much of the world, Persephone is intelligent, showing a great deal of academic prowess and proficiency at chess. Background Persephone was created solely by her mother 19 years before the start of the story.Lore Olympus - Story FAQ Demeter saw Zeus as a morally corrupt ruler and decided it would be best to raise her daughter in the mortal realm -- away from Olympus.Lore Olympus - Episode 3 Relationships Hades Hades first saw Persephone at the Panathenaea and thought her to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, even exclaiming to Zeus and Poseidon that he thought her to be more beautiful than Aphrodite. Aphrodite full of jealousy after hearing this, plots and confides in her son Eros. They intoxicate Persephone and put her in Hades' car during the party. From then on, the pair have a very skinny-love type of relationship. Together, Persephone and Hades enjoy spending time together and teasing each other. Unlike others, Persephone holds no fear to the King of the Underworld and is actually quite fascinated by him. Although he deeply cares for the Goddess of Spring, Hades is scared of his feelings and hesitates to act upon them, because of his complicated relationship with the nymph, Minthe. Apollo Apollo is the twin brother of Persephone's roommate, Artemis. When he meets her and learns that she spent the night in the Underworld with Hades, he makes it a point to belittle her and her new friendship with the King of the Underworld. Later that day he apologizes for his behavior and explains he is just trying to protect her. Persephone feels uneasy with Apollo, and often feels pressured by his personality. Apollo pressures and persuades Persephone into sleeping with him and ultimately rapes Persephone, traumatizing the goddess. Since the incident, Persephone avoids Apollo whenever possible and treats him with hostility. However, she acts less hostile towards him when Artemis is around, out of concern for Artemis's feelings. Hermes It is evident that Hermes has a crush on the Goddess of Spring, unbeknownst to Persephone. They are great friends and have a brief history together, as he would always deliver messages to her and for her. In the Mortal World, they would spend time together but their friendship had to be kept a secret from Demeter, for instance when Persephone and Hermes went skinny dipping, Hermes had to hide underwater when Demeter came over. Hermes likes to joke with the Goddess and is very kind to her, he can get quite flustered around her too. Powers and Abilities Persephone is the Goddess of Spring and, as implied in the comic, fertility. In the mortal world she brings the season of spring around the earth. Persephone can also conjure flowers, plants, and even full forests despite the location, as seen when Minthe tricks her into entering Tartarus. Because she has powers of growth, her hair acts as a plant and can grow to great lengths and sprout vines and flowers. Once her pink locks are cut the remains burst into petals. In times of stress or great emotion, petals will fall around her, or flower crowns will materialize on people's heads. In recent chapters, as her powers become more erratic, she discovers she has the ability to fly. Gallery Wardrobe Persephone-ep1-toga.jpeg|Ep 1 toga & flower crown with veil Persephone-ep2-partydress.jpeg|Ep 2 party dress Persephone-ep6-toga.jpeg|Ep 6 Toga with simple white flower crown Persephone-ep7-furcoat.jpeg|Ep 7 Fluffy pale pink coat over party dress with blue flower crown Persephone-ep11-tshirt.jpeg|Ep 11 oversized t-shirt Persephone-ep23-shoppingdress.jpeg|Ep 23 shopping dress Persephone-ep24-pjs.jpeg|Ep 24 striped pajama pants & white top Persephone-ep28-barleycoshirt.jpeg|Ep 28 Barley Co t-shirt Persephone-ep29-hoodie.jpeg|Ep 29 short dress with oversized hoodie Persephone-ep38-keyhole.jpeg|Ep 38 undergarments, front, back, and matching coat for keyhole dress Persephone-ep41-hadescoat.jpeg|Ep 41 keyhole dress with Hades' jacket Persephone-ep41-barleymother.jpeg|Ep 41 Barley Mother marketing photoshoot Persephone-ep47-twopiece.jpeg|Ep 47 two piece with hair bow Persephone-ep49-ascotcroptop.jpeg|Ep 49 off-the-shoulder crop top with ascot, pants, and crown of white roses Persephone-ep50-capedress.jpeg|Ep 50 short dress with gathered cape Persephone-ep53-coat.jpeg|Ep 53 white coat with fluffy collar Persephone-ep55-rumors.jpeg|Ep 55 office gossips' imagined Persephones based on rumors Persephone-ep56-borrowedtoga.jpeg|Ep 56 borrowed short toga with cape Persephone-ep63-toga.jpeg|Ep 63 toga with red crown of vines Persephone-ep64-baking.jpeg|Ep 64 aqua baking outfit Illustrations Dkb3BdcUcAABVOx.jpg|"Hello, how are you?" Hades does big arms.jpg|Hades does "big arms" Persephone and Minthe.jpg|Minthe and Persephone tumblr_ozrg011pTt1qb0lplo1_1280.jpg Dkb3Eh1VsAAR kN.jpg|First are-they-talking-about-us.jpg|"Are they talking about us?" 220adfe4f43f42e0ba83a45056eadfb1.jpg DlEq99KVsAAgB_s.jpg|Out and about Happy_Holidays_-_Persephone_and_Hades.jpg|Happy holidays Lore Olympus Vase.jpg|Lore Olympus Vase Hades and Persephone.jpg|Hades and Peresephone Persephone portrait.png|Portraits Trivia *Rachel Symthe based Persephone's design on model Stefania Ferrario, Tina from Bob's Burgers, Dana Tan from Batman Beyond, Holli Would from Cool World, and Tammy from Rick and Morty. *Unlike the original myths, Persephone has no father. Instead, she was created solely by her mother, and is therefore not related to Zeus or Hades. *The Minthe and Persephone image is based off on the infamous Jayne Mansfield and Sophia Loren photo. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jayne_Mansfield-Sophia_Loren_photo References Category:Goddesses Category:Characters